The present application is directed to methods and devices for treating a multi-level spinal deformity and, more specifically, to a minimally-invasive method of inserting a tether into a patient.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebral members that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve.
Various deformities may affect the normal alignment and curvature of the vertebral members. Scoliosis is one example of a deformity of the spine in the coronal plane, in the form of an abnormal curvature. While a normal spine presents essentially a straight line in the coronal plane, a scoliotic spine can present various lateral curvatures in the coronal plane. The types of scoliotic deformities include thoracic, thoracolumbar, lumbar or can constitute a double curve in both the thoracic and lumbar regions. Schuermann's kyphosis is another example of a spinal deformity that affects the normal alignment of the vertebral members.
Tethers may be attached to the vertebral members to reduce and/or eliminate the deformity. However, it is often difficult to insert the tether into the patient without cutting tissue and/or muscle.